User blog:Lyndongwapo/Nicetas, the Warrior of Gods
|alttype = |date = |rangetype = melee |health = 60 |attack = 90 |spells = 20 |difficulty = 70 |mana=375.75 (+45.45) |manaregen=5.80 (+0.75) |hp = 403.25 (+57.15) |damage= 64.00 (+3.24) |range = 150 |armor = 24.50 (+3.45) |magicresist = 30 (+0) |attackspeed = 0.626 (+0.331%) |healthregen = 6.11 (+0.57) |speed = 340 }} "Nicetas" is a custom champion in the League of Legends. Nicetas is a coward type of person, he fully rely on his Golden Artifacts which is the legendary weapons from the Gods. Then each of Golden Artifacts can be augmented in the shop gaining bonuses effects from his abilities. Abilities This weapon gives the user a limited courage that enables Nicetas to join in the battle. This courage duration will vary in the found in the second resource bar/gauge and it will decay 3% of amount during battle. Killing a unit restores 10 point of golden time. When the amount reaches to 25%, Golden Hourglass is at it's peak power giving Nicetas a 15% increase damage output until golden time fully decay. If the Golden Time fully decayed, Nicetas will go back to it's coward self, unable him to use basic attack in the battle for 5 seconds. During this time he can use his other Golden Artifacts replacing his 3 normal abilities. }} }} When Nicetas' attack critically strikes a percentage of the damage will deal Physical damage to all unit at his 500 unit surroundings. |description2= Nicetas disappear for a second with limited great speed, then strikes all unit at his surroundings with his then appear to the target position. Passive does not proc while this skill is activated. |leveling= |leveling2= units |range= units |cost= No |costtype=Cost |cooldown= seconds }} This will only be activated when is fully decayed. This skill is a click and drag type of linear skill, which he creates a static orb of wind stream in place and after a second delay it will release a gust in the line. This will knock and carry enemy unit until the end of wind gust, Nicetas can also use the wind to ride on the wind but it doesn't allow him to pass through terrains. |leveling= units |range= units |cost= No |costtype=Cost |cooldown= seconds }} | }} Necitas borrow the chi powers of his allied at his , gaining each gives him bonus attack damage and armor in over 3 second. After 3 seconds, the chi gained is released in his surroundings healing him and nearby allied units. Cannot be activated when alone. Double the amount of stack gained for every allied champion. Starts the cooldown after Chi is released. |leveling= |range= |cooldown= seconds |cost= No |costtype= Cost }} This can only be activated when Golden Time is fully decayed. Nicetas uses his shield to defend himself in front but makes him stay in place as it holds the shield. He dodges 100% of damage from incoming projectiles in the direction in where he faces by covering with shield then a percentage of damage is been deflected to deal Magic Damage to nearby enemy units. He can alter or face in the direction in where his cursor is located in the turning rate of 120 degrees per second. Moving causes him to cancel the effect. Nicetas is vulnerable to AOE spells and attacks or spells dealt from his rare. |leveling= |range= units |cooldown= 1.5 seconds |cost= No |costtype= Cost }} | }} His next basic attack will deal bonus Magic Damage then stuns the target for 1 second, this must be released before 2 seconds lasts. If this skill is failed to released, a lightning will auto-strike the user dealing 50% of damage but gain him a great amount of bonus Attack Speed and Movement speed in over 4 seconds. Movement Speed decays in over a duration. |leveling= of his AD)}} |range= |cooldown= seconds |cost= No |costtype= Cost }} He can also use this skill when is fully decayed. Nicetas plant a Golden Totem in place, after a second delay, totem activates which releases great amount of light that blinds all unit caught in over 1 second. This totem continually attack nearby dealing magic damage per second. Totem lasts with 5 hitpoints or until a given duration. |leveling= seconds |range= / units |cooldown= single use |cost= No |costtype= Cost }} | }} Summon a golden pillar in place gathering power for each of every Ally or Enemy units release a physical or magic damage, a percentage of it damage's energy will be gathered. This Pillar can gather energies in over 5 second before it is ready, but Nicetas can activate again to Fire a in the line in where his cursor is located which it will deal True Damage to all unit in line. |leveling= |range= units |cooldown= seconds |cost= No |costtype= Cost }} | hitpoints. }} }} Golden Artifacts *Nicetas has another Golden Artifact the Golden Eye of Eupraxia that everytime Nicetas have an assist or defeated an enemy the Eye will have a Golden Tear which golden tear is been used for augmenting the other Golden Artifacts. Hide= |-|Golden Hourglass= Every augment is increased by given amount. |leveling= points }} }} |-|Golden Scimitar= Every augment, His critical chance when attacking a champion is increased in the Skill Q: Infinite Sharp. |leveling= }} }} |-|Golden Boots= Every augment, increase the slash range of the Skill Q:Infinite Sharp. |leveling= units }} }} |-|Golden Wind Belt= Every augment, winds gust can apply bonus movement speed to Nicetas in the Skill Q:Aero Streams. |leveling= units }} }} |-|Golden Bracer= Every augment, gain a bonus stack of shared chi every activation permanently in the Skill W:Shared Strength. |leveling= chi }} }} |-|Golden Aegis= Every augment, Nicetas gain an amount of shield per projectile dodged in the Skill W:Unbeatable Defense. |leveling= amount }} }} |-|Golden Gloves= Every augment, increase the stun duration of skill E:Thundering Strike. |leveling= seconds }} }} |-|Golden Totem= Every augment, Increase the damage of totem attacks of skill E:Death Oracle. |leveling= }} }} |-|Golden Pillar= Every augment, Increase the health of pillar in the Ultimate:Obliterator. |leveling= hitpoints }} }} Comment Category:Custom champions